


Nesting

by templecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, the batcave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templecat/pseuds/templecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batcave is pretty big and there's always room for one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Dean waves a hand towards the bed and says “There you go.”  
  
Castiel frowns. “I don’t sleep.”  
  
Dean shrugs and leans back on the desk, arms crossed over his chest. “Then chill out, have sex, daydream, whatever. You can do what you want with it, it’s yours. But dude, you have got to check out that memory foam.”  
  
Castiel makes no move towards the bed. “What do you mean it’s mine?”  
  
Dean looks at him like he’s being particularly slow. “The room. It’s yours.”  
  
“I have a room?”  
  
Dean grins and nods. “Yeah. Cool huh? I didn’t want to put much stuff up. Don’t know if you want to decorate it or put up some pictures or something. They’ve got swimwear calendars on half price at Wal-mart.” He smirks. “I bought 4.”  
  
Castiel isn’t listening. He’s staring at the bed, with its freshly made sheets neatly folded and the same shade of blue as his tie. The wardrobe stands empty and he knows he has nothing to fill it with. But it doesn’t matter because every bedroom has a wardrobe. Just like every bedroom should have a bed, even if he’s never going to sleep in it. His runs his fingers lightly on the edge of the desk, feeling the smooth old oak covered in dings and nicks where its previous owner sat and worked at it. He tries to picture himself pouring over old hunters journals and religious texts. Working through the night, for hours sat in the same heavy chair, it’s cushion moulding to him and wearing down over time. Calling for Sam and Dean when he finds something useful. And Sam would knock, because he’s polite and even Cas knows you’re meant to ask permission first. Because it’s not your room. It’s his.  
  
His brow creases as he struggles to hold the picture in his mind. It’s so... domestic. So _human_. The exact opposite of the infinite heavenly home he shared with his brothers.  
  
“Cas. You okay?”  
  
He looks up, quickly removing his trailing fingers from the desk. Dean’s looking at him, the easy grin replaced with an expression of mild worry, and he’s biting his lip in that nervous way he does when he thinks he’s done something wrong. His runs a hand through his hair and speaks rapidly. “Hey look, I know this probably seems really stupid, what with you being an angel and all and not even sleeping, never mind needing a whole room dedicated to you not-sleeping. And you have the whole of heaven and the universe and this must be pretty small in comparison to all that. And me and Sam, we’re not expecting you to be here all the time. I mean, we get you have stuff to do and places to be and if you don’t want it that’s fine, it can be a spare... I just figured that... with heaven being the way it is... ” He slows down, and looks openly at Castiel, trying to appear nonchalant. “I don’t know. You’ve always got a room here. That’s all I’m saying.”  
  
Castiel is quiet for a moment after Dean finishes his embarrassed speech. Dean actually growls out an exasperated sigh and says “Do you want it or not?”  
  
“I’ve never owned something before.”  
  
A grin splits Dean’s face and he laughs, clapping a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Just don’t make a mess. You own it, you clean it.”  
  
Cas smiles and they stare at each other grinning like fools for a long moment until Dean removes his hand, tapping Castiel’s chest playfully in the process. “Come on, Sam’s making dinner.”  
  
“I don’t eat.”  
  
“We’re having burgers.”  
  
“Maybe just one then.”  
  
Dean laughs and together they head to the kitchen, leaving Cas’ new bedroom behind.


End file.
